Darkest Winter Cold
by Mana Demonica
Summary: The story of my oc Lennie and Prussia during the Cold War while they were under Russia's control.


**Darkest Winter Cold**

Author's Notes: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters; I do however own Leonora (Berlin), Veronica (Moscow) and Terra (Vilnius, capital of Lithuania). Just a fic that I came up with randomly one day. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Schmerz der Trennung (Pain of Separation)**

"Vhat?" Leonora asked, shocked.

"West, tell me we heard you wrong. It can't be true." Prussia said.

Germany's head lowered further in shame, "I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do right now. You must be strong."

"Ludvig, you can't be…it can't happen…" Leonora whispered.

He lifted his head, pulling his iron cross from around his neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered, securing the iron cross around her neck, "Keep this and wear it, as a symbol of the promise I'm making to the both of you right now, I will get you both back someday, I don't know how, but I will. Until then, keep this Lennie, don't forget my promise. I wish I could give you more than that, but it is all I have left to give." With that said he walked away.

Lennie's lip trembled for a split second, "Come on Gilbert, ve can't show this Russian bastard any veakness." She turned to face the demon that now controlled her and Prussia. "Du wirst nie kontollieren uns," (1) she hissed at Russia, walking past him. Prussia followed behind, shooting a glare at Russia.

Ivan stood and watched as the two of them gave in to their fates, smiling maniacally. The girl would be especially fun to break. Berlin, she was strong, but no one could last forever under the stress she surely had to be under. He turned on his heel, following the two, easily catching up with Berlin. He grabbed her by the arm, catching the iron cross with his other hand, "What did he say to you when he gave this to you? Did he promise to save you? Because if so, that was a lie, he cannot save you from me, no matter what, understand?"

Lennie glared fiercely at Ivan, kneeing him in the ribs, "Don't touch me."

Ivan doubled over as his breath was knocked from his chest, he stood up. Fury burned in his eyes as he back-handed her. The strike caught her off guard and she fell to the ground, shocked.

"Lennie!" Prussia yelled, kneeling next to her, glaring up at Russia. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on her red cheek.

Lennie gave no answer before throwing herself at Russia, knocking him off balance. "Bastard!" she screamed, attacking him viciously.

Russia growled at her, grabbing her by the throat, "You will respect me little whore, or I will make your life a living hell. Am I understood?"

Lennie glared at him, trying to not gasp for air, before spitting at him. She squeaked when his hand tightened around her throat.

Ivan smiled at the distressed noise she made, "I asked you a question. Am I understood?" he asked, loosening his grip on her throat so she could answer.

"I will never submit to you," she hissed, spitting at him again.

He threw her to the ground before wrapping his hand in her blonde hair and dragging her off. "It seems I will have to teach you to respect me the hard way." He turned to Prussia, "Come along." It didn't take long to reach his mansion. He slammed the door open, scaring Lithuania. "Take him to a room," he said to Toris, indicating Prussia. He continued through the house, still dragging Lennie by the hair. Said girl had tried to make it difficult for him by making herself dead weight. He pulled her through the kitchen and out the back door. Ivan threw her on the ground before a solid wooden post.

"Strip," he commanded.

Lennie stared at him, appalled, "Vhat?"

"Strip, I said I was going to teach you to respect me. You will do as I say, or I will remove your clothing for you."

"Fuck you!" she spat.

"Fine then," he said, lifting the struggling girl from the ground. He pulled her boots off, throwing them to the side. He jacket was torn off, her tank top soon following. He ripped the belt from her pants and used it to bind her hands together. Her pants fell down without the belt to hold them up. He lifted her up out of them and pulled her bound hands over the post and forced her to stand in the snow in her underclothes. He went back inside, his smile growing maniacal.

Prussia moved to follow Ivan but found Lithuania in his way.

"You'll get the same as her if you follow," he whispered, "Follow me, trust me, I doubt she'd want you to see her like this anyways. She'll need you after her punishment is done."

Prussia nodded, following Lithuania to a room.

Russia came back to the now shaking Lennie, a whip in his hand. "You. Will. Respect. Me." He hissed, punctuating each word with a lash across her back.

Lennie bit her lip, determined to not let him see her pain. She had endured worse than a whipping before. It would not be any worse.

Dissatisfied with her lack of a response, Russia drew the whip back again, cracking it across her thighs, leaving a red welt. The whip cracked loudly with each lash, leaving welts all across her back and legs.

Unable to hold back any longer, Lennie let out a whimper.

"Ah, that is what I was waiting for," he purred, "Scream for me little whore." The whip cracked again, this time wrapping around her upper body, leaving a welt across her breasts and shoulder blades. She screamed out at the pain. Another twenty cracks of the whip had her screaming curses and unintelligible words. Ten after that her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground, bruised and bloodied. Ivan stopped his beating and walked inside. He looked to Lithuania, "Go take care of her."

Toris walked to the shaking girl, grabbing her coat to wrap around her. He quickly undid the belt and, gathering up the rest of her clothing, ushered her inside and up the stairs to the room Gilbert was in.

Lennie collapsed into his arms, "Gil I vant to go home," she cried.

Prussia put his hand on her back before pulling it away in horror at the blood now covering his hand. "What did he do to you Lennie?"

"He vhipped me until I screamed and could no longer stand, Gil it hurts so badly," she cried.

Toris walked out; going to collect everything he would need to bandage her up. He came back with bandages, a bowl of hot water and a cloth. "Lay down on the bed and I'll take care of your injuries."

Lennie nodded, "I'm Leonora by the vay, but most people just call me Lennie."

"Lithuania, but my real name is Toris."

Lennie nodded at him, "Thank you. How long have you been here?"

He shook his head, dabbing at the blood on her back, "Far too long."

Gilbert offered his hand to Lennie and she took his hand wordlessly, squeezing his hand tightly as Lithuania pressed an alcohol soaked cloth to the belts on her back. She hissed out in pain as the alcohol came in contact with the open cuts. "I'm going home Gilbert."

"We will go home, it'll just take some time," he replied.

"No I'm going home tonight."

"You can't!" Lithuania exclaimed, trying to keep his voice low so he didn't raise suspicion. "If he catches you he'll beat you again!"

"So I am a soldier. Physical punishment vill not bother me," she replied.

"But you don't know him and how bad he can be," he whispered, bandaging her back.

"Doesn't matter, I von't stay here."

"Alright. How do you want to do this then?" Gilbert asked, knowing that she wasn't going to give it up.

Lennie sat up, and began talking in quick German with Prussia, planning their escape.

They waited until night fell and they were sure they could get out without being noticed. Lennie slipped through the silent house and out the front door, Prussia close on her heels. She stared hard at the wrought iron fence surrounding Russia's mansion before running and vaulting herself over it. A sharp crack split the night air and a spot of blood blossomed on Prussia's shoulder.

"Get down from the fence or next time I shoot him in the head," Russia hissed slowly, moving the gun towards Gilbert's head.

"You vouldn't," Lennie growled.

Russia cocked the gun, "He isn't a country any longer, it's not as though any one would care if I killed him."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming down," Lennie said, seeing how serious Russia was being about shooting Gilbert. She jumped down, "Just don't shoot him."

Russia shoved Prussia out of his way and advanced towards Lennie, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the fence. "You belong to me now little whore, accept your fate or continue to fight me and be beaten."

"Ich werde nie unterbreiten Ihnen," (2) she hissed at him.

"Good, it makes it more fun for me then. Get back inside," he said dropping her.

Lennie quickly composed herself and helped Gilbert to his feet and back inside. She knocked on first door she encountered upon going upstairs, hoping to find Lithuania. Instead she was greeted by a younger boy who looked at her curiously.

"Who are you?"

"Berlin, I'm looking for Lithuania please tell me vhich room is his," she replied quickly.

"It's the next one over, I'm Latvia by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"Thanks," Lennie said moving down the hall and knocking on Lithuania's door.

Toris opened the door groggily, "Yes?"

"I need medical supplies, that bastard shot Gilbert," she said quickly.

"Alright, I'll meet you in your room," Toris replied.

Lennie nodded and managed to get Gilbert into the room they were sharing and onto the bed. She sat next to him and tore his shirt open, cursing when she found no exit wound.

"Gil, I'm going to have to dig it out," she pulled her glove off and handed it to him, "Bite down on this so you don't scream."

Gilbert took the glove and put it between his lips before turning over so she could get to the bullet.

Toris re-entered at that moment with all the things she would need.

"Thank you," Lennie said, taking a pair of tweezers and examining the wound. "This is going to hurt Gil." She pushed the tweezers in the wound, trying to find the bullet. Gilbert's body tensed in pain as the cold metal object was pressed inside his shoulder. She finally found the bullet and pulled it out as slowly as possible to avoid hurting him any more than she already was. "Alright, take a deep breath Gilbert; I'm going to put some alcohol on it.

Prussia nodded, taking a deep breath as she had advised. He hissed in pain as the alcohol came into contact with his injured shoulder. "Gott verdammt!" he choked out around the glove. It burned so badly, he whined as she poured more of it onto his shoulder. His body relaxed some when he felt a gauze pad being pressed to his throbbing shoulder.

"Do you have any pain killers that you could give him?" Lennie asked Lithuania.

Toris shook his head, "Russia keeps all the medicines locked up so we can't use them to hurt ourselves."

"Vhy? He doesn't seem to care about us at all. Vhy vould he keep them all locked up if he doesn't care?"

"It's because of Miss Moscow. She used to hurt herself because of what was done to her before Russia found her. He has this thing about it."

"Oh vell in that case thank you for all your help Toris."

"You're welcome," he said, leaving.

Gilbert looked at his friend, "What are you planning Lennie?"

"I can't tell you, but you vill see soon enough.

**TRANSLATIONS**

You will never control us

I will never submit to you


End file.
